


What Monsters Fear

by round_robin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Backstory, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Purgatory, Various OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny stood behind Dean and watched him press his blade to the vamp’s throat, smiling with daggers in his eyes. Benny didn’t know if he was like that before or after he got to Purgatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Monsters Fear

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many half finished fics in the pipeline, I'm glad to finally get one out. I'm also bad at tags, so if anyone has suggestions, I'm all ears.
> 
> Not beta'd, if you find a typo please include it with your comment and it'll be caught and shot. Enjoy!

Benny started his life as Benjamin Lafitte, son of a fisherman. Mostly, he worked with his father on their family boat, catching enough to feed them and a little extra to sell. Sometimes he worked as a deckhand for some of the local yachts and their big wig owners to get some extra cash. It wasn’t a bad life. Then a group of vampires boarded one of the ships he was on and decided they liked the look of him.

Benny ended his life as a vampire with nothing left to lose after watching his maker kill the love of his life. He would never forgive the old man for that. And with hell as his witness, he vowed to find a way back.

Soon as he landed in Purgatory, he spent every day wheeling and dealing, making friends with all kinds of nasties, trying to find a way back out. It wasn’t easy but after a quarter of a century he finally found it. There was just one hitch: it was a human door. No monsters allowed. Didn’t matter, he’d find another way.

Then, lo and behold, the same network he’d made to find the door brought him another juicy piece of information: there was a human walking Purgatory. A tough one too, if he’d lasted past the first night alone in the dark. Benny high tailed it out of his usual neck of the woods, determined to find this living, breathing one-way flight before something else sunk their teeth into him.

He heard whispers of the man’s name, Dean Winchester, hunter extraordinaire. Benny had to admit, he didn’t have as much experience with hunters as some of Purgatory’s other residents. The old man kept them away from civilization so he’d never had occasion to meet one. The closer he got, the more wild the stories became: Dean Winchester killed an entire nest single handedly. Dean Winchester killed a djinn from inside his delusional world. Dean Winchester got sent to hell and found a way back. Dean Winchester, the name monsters feared.

“Did you see him goin’ west or east?” he asked Robert, a little pissant of a vampire that got down here a few years ago. He was close, he could feel it, he just needed one last scrap of info to get him to the right spot.

“I didn’t see him going anywhere,” Robert said, fidgeting against the tree. Benny wouldn’t exactly say he pinned him... he just didn’t want him taking off before he was done. “I saw him, I turned tail and ran, that’s all.”

“Fine.” Benny scratched the back of his head with his ax, making sure Robert saw it. “Where did you see him, then? And give me landmarks, chief, I don’t wanna have to backtrack an’ ask you again. You might not like it so much the second time around.” He flashed a bit of fang to drive the point home.

“Two miles away, there’s a clearing with a big ass oak, he was near there. I swear!”

“Alright.” Benny nodded and stepped away. “You shouldn’t believe the stories. Buy into it too much and the fear alone will kill ya. He’s just a man, he can’t be all that.”

Robert shook his head. “No, man, you have to believe the stories. It’s the only way to motivate yourself to stay the hell away from him.”

Benny rolled his eyes. “There’s no way it’s all true. No one man can take out a whole nest, I don’t care how good he is.”

Robert’s face went paler than usual and he shook his head again. “If you believe any of the stories, believe that one, it’s true.”

“How d’ya know?”

“It was my nest,” Robert said. “Dean Winchester sent me down here. There were thirty of us, and he killed us all. My maker was six hundred and Winchester took him down. You think he’s just a man, and that’s your first mistake. Dean Winchester’s not a man.”

“What is he?” Benny asked.

“He’s death. Take my advice and stay away from him. No matter how bad you want your revenge, he won’t help you get it. He’ll kill you the second he sees you.”

“Well then,” Benny mumbled to himself as Robert took off running the opposite direction. Coward. “I’ll just have to give him a reason not to.”

~

For all the hype and all the scared monsters damn near wetting themselves at the mention of his name, Dean Winchester was prettier than Benny imagined. He thought hunters were supposed to be all rugged and scarred, or something like that. And he was actually kind of reasonable. He agreed to the plan without much prodding and Benny was one step closer to sweet revenge. Sure, taking time out to find the angel wasn’t ideal, but he’d do it to get out of here.

And he was a nice guy. Well, nice for someone who wanted to kill Benny on principle. Dean was a good laugh, easy to talk to, and they had more in common than Benny would’ve thought. Family was everything to this man, that much was obvious, and once his loyalty was won, it was yours forever. Benny respected that in a person.

That image—the not so bad hunter, only trying to find his friend, his family—shattered the first time Benny saw Dean interrogating another vamp for information. He understood now, why everyone was scared of this Winchester cat. Benny stood behind him and watched him press his blade to the vamp’s throat, smiling with daggers in his eyes. Benny didn’t know if he was like that before or after he got to Purgatory.

_Tell us where he is. We know you’ve seen him. This can be easy or this can be hard. C’mon, just tell me what you know and we’ll be out of your hair. Just one little word._

Lies, all of it. No monster who found himself under Dean’s blade ever came back from it. Yet, they all still hoped they’d be the one, the one with the right information to get the killer of killers to let them live to fight another day. Dean smiled and smiled, eyes soft and sharp at the same time as he let them believe it. And believe they did. Every single monster they caught believed they’d see the other side of this right up until the moment Dean chopped their heads off.

Benny knew he wasn’t the best vampire in the world. Hell, he’d been off humans for near on a decade when he got offed, but he didn’t scare easy. Dean scared him more than a little.

At night, he seemed normal. Sitting around their fire, laughing at whatever stupid story he was telling. The time Sammy went ass over tits running after a werewolf because Dean’s hand-me-down shoes were still a little too big. His laughter rang through the forests of Purgatory, loud and surprisingly carefree. He knew whatever wanted to attack them had more to fear from him than he did from it. No matter how many stories and jokes they shared, Benny never forgot who his traveling companion was: he was the monster that monsters feared. Benny would be stupid to let his guard down too much.

One clear day, when the haze of Purgatory’s skies cleared enough for them to get a good bearing, Benny was packing up camp while Dean answered the call of nature. He heard a twig snap behind him. “We ready to go?” he asked, assuming it was Dean.

A blade pressed against his throat and two sets of hands pulled him back, pinning him to the ground. Not Dean, then. A face swam into view with a set of fangs already out. “Hey Benny, it’s been a long time.” Carlos, one of the older master vampires who haunted these woods. He had a large nest and most of them were down here with him, his own little cabal of power, even in the afterlife.

“Hey Carlos.” Benny smiled. “What can I do ya for?”

Dark eyes stared down at him, the blade at his throat shook. From the look of it, Carlos was barely holding back the urge to peel Benny’s skin off strip by strip. “Two of my children died by your hand. I wanted to remove your miserable head from your miserable shoulders straight off, but Amarra here convinced me to get your side of the story first. We’ve been good friends to you, Benny, so why would you attack my family?”

Benny nodded. “You have been good to me.”

The sharp slice of an ax through the air was all the warning they got. There was a sickening thud and suddenly, Amarra’s head rolled past her maker’s feet. Releasing Benny, the vamp turned, fangs out. Dean stared back.

Ax hovering in front of him, he smiled at Carlos. “Hi, I’m Dean Winchester.” Soft smile, eyes of steele already looking for weak spots. “Have we met before? Gotta say, you look familiar.”

Benny heaved himself up and brushed off his jacket. “You have been good to me, Carlos. He’s just been better.”

Pale as a sheet, Carlos held up his hands. “Benny’s with you,” he said. “I understand. You let me go, no one from my nest will bother you, I swear it.”

Looking him up and down, Dean saw no threat. He nodded. “Get out of here.” Carlos hightailed it out, running faster than Benny had ever seen anyone go.

Mouth hanging open, his eyes slid back to Dean just in time to see him scratch his stomach and stretch, looking nothing like the fearsome hunter Benny knew him to be. “What was that about?” he asked and grabbed his stuff.

“You just...” Benny didn’t have the words for it. “Do you know who that is?”

Dean shrugged. “Nope. Should I?”

He took a step towards Dean and opened and closed his mouth a few times before finding what to say, how to explain the insanity of what he just witnessed. “He’s one of the most powerful master vampires around here. He was turned by one of the Alpha’s first nest. An’ all you had to do to make him turn tail was smile at him.”

Dean shrugged again. “I’ve told you before, there’s almost nothing here I haven’t faced topside. Why would I be scared of the things I’ve been killing since I was eight?”

Benny’s lips turned up into a smile as lust pooled in his groin. He raked his eyes up and down Dean, taking him in for what felt like the first time. If intimidation and fighting skills were the currency of the realm, then they were the richest sons of bitches out there. The power Dean had, even among the monster elite, it was sexy, and boy if Benny didn’t want a piece of it.

Dean shifted a little. “Dude. Last person who looked at me like that, I got laid.”

Benny licked his lips. “You just might,” he whispered.

Shaking it off, Dean nodded towards the path. “Come on, we’re burning daylight.”

~

There were some residents of Purgatory—the evil things that were more beast than man—who didn’t give a flying fuck if Dean Winchester was going to kill them. Dean obviously liked those fights best, the rawness of it, teeth snapping inches away from his neck. He got off on it, Benny could tell. Thing was, Benny was starting to get off on it too.

Still warm corpses steamed around them, adding to the stinking mist of Purgatory. Dean stood surrounded by bodies, his chest heaving as he breathed, catching his breath from the fight. Benny was a few feet away, watching the hunter. Suddenly, harsh, ragged breaths turned to a quiet chuckle, then a full out laugh. Dean laughed into the night, throwing his head back so the sound echoed around them.

Benny shook his head and walked over to him. “Man, you are one scary son of a bitch.”

Dean stopped laughing, eyes cold and hard as he glared at Benny. “Got a problem with that?”

He’d been thinking about this for a few days. If he really wanted to... poke the bear, as it were. Seeing Dean like this—covered in blood and who knows what else, eyes wild and half crazy—definitely made the decision for Benny. Hell yes.

He shook his head. “Not at all.” Reaching forward, he grabbed Dean by the back of the neck and pulled him in close until their lips locked together.

It wasn’t the most gentle kiss, but Dean probably didn’t like gentle. It was all teeth and tongue, Dean giving back as good as he got. He licked inside Benny’s mouth, his tongue flicking under his lips and feeling the slits where his fangs would pop. Benny felt a hard ridge in Dean’s pants and thrust forward to grind against him. Dean balled his fists in Benny’s lapels and pulled him closer.

Faster than Benny thought a human could move, Dean turned them around and shoved him against a tree. Benny barely got his mind around the move when and hand pulled at his trousers, opening his fly and grabbing his cock. “Fuck,” he hissed and grabbed Dean’s shoulders for stability. Dean licked his palm and grabbed Benny’s cock again.

After nothing but his own hand for fifty years, Benny had a hard time holding himself back. The hot fingers on his cold skin damn near ended the game right off. But he held on, enjoying the feel of Dean’s calloused fingers swiping across the head of his cock, pulling on him a little too hard and just hard enough. The pad of Dean’s thumb slipped across the slit and Benny moaned. Pleasure curled at the base of his spine and he thrust into Dean’s hand, coming harder than he could remember.

Dean stroked him through and kept going until Benny pushed his hand away. “That was it,” he said. “There’s nothin’ in my pipes to shoot.”

“Got it,” Dean said.

He pressed down hard on Benny’s shoulder, pushing him to the ground. If Benny wasn’t damn near collapsing after his first interactive orgasm in half a century, he might’ve put up a fight. He fell to the ground and leaned back against the tree. He had just enough sense to realize where this put him: right in front of Dean’s crotch.

One hand on Benny’s shoulder, Dean opened his fly with the other, bringing his cock out. He didn’t need any extra strokes to get himself in the mood, after watching Benny, he was ready to go. “Open,” was all the warning he gave before the blunt head hit Benny’s lips.

“Fuck yes,” Benny whispered to himself and opened his mouth. Dean shoved forward all the way, nothing that Benny couldn’t handle, but he would’ve liked to be asked.

Dean started thrusting into his mouth, fucking his face more than getting a blow job. _Oh hell no_ , Benny thought, that was not how he played. He grabbed Dean’s hips and brought him to a stop. Dean tried to jerk away, but since Benny was mostly back to himself, he was stronger. He kept Dean in place and started actually blowing him. His tongue slid along his cock, tracing that heavy vein up to the head and swirling around it, flicking at the slit.

Dean moaned and sagged forward, gripping tight to the tree. Benny kept it up, alternating suction and nice, long licks. Dean’s hips twitched in his hands and Benny sucked harder, wanting to finish him with a bang. Dean stiffened and shouted, his hips bucking into Benny’s mouth again. Benny swallowed down all he could get, and man was it a lot. Looked like Dean was as sex starved as he was.

Once he got everything Dean had to give, Benny let his cock slip from his mouth and helped Dean down to the ground. He leaned back against the tree, his arm brushing Benny’s, panting worse than he’d ever seen. Even after a fight, Dean was calm and steady. After sex, he looked wrecked. Benny wanted to take a credit for that but knew he couldn’t.

“Just so you know,” Dean said once his breathing had evened out again, “I’m not like that. Not when I was topside. That was...”

Benny wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer. “It’s okay brother, I didn’t mind. And we’ll get ya back there soon, I promise.”

“Thanks.”

They sat there for a little longer, getting themselves back together and enjoying the momentary peace. Once Dean shook off whatever was holding him down, he stood up, squared his shoulders and picked up his ax. Extending a hand down to Benny, he pulled him to his feet and they started walking.

This might’ve started as a way to get himself out, and it still kinda was, but Benny had a more important mission now. Dean was the most honest, fearless, and decent human being he’d ever met. Yet, here he saw himself as a monster, for a minute, Benny saw the monster too. He had to get him out, had to get him back to the world where he actually fit. He wanted to see what this amazing human was like in the light and he’d die for that chance.

The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> The vamp Robert is supposed to be the same Robert from "Live Free and Twi-Hard." Carlos isn't supposed to be anyone in particular.


End file.
